


The Day That Gave Us You

by DC (UnknownUnseenUnheard), UnknownUnseenUnheard



Series: TimKonBart Week 2020 [1]
Category: DCU, Impulse (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Core Disaster Week 2020, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polygamy, its mostly fluff, non explicit sex scene, timkonbart week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/DC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: If there is one thing Tim Drake has insistently kept from his Fiancés, it’s his birthdayUntil he doesn’t, and Kon and Bart decided to make it the best birthday of Tim’s life
Relationships: Bart Allen/Tim Drake, Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: TimKonBart Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837432
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105
Collections: Core Disaster Week 2020





	The Day That Gave Us You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TimKonBart Week 2020 and for the TimKonBart discord server 
> 
> 1st prompt: Tim’s Birthday and hurt/comfort

If Conner Kon-El Kent was asked to describe his fiancés, he would have described Bart Allen as a ray of literal sunshine. As in, in your face, bright, cheerful, blinding, a hidden side kept buried far beneath the surface.

If he was to describe Tim Drake, he would describe him as loyal, determined, intelligent, and secretive to a fault.

In the years since they'd known him, Tim had, slowly, and surely, opened up to them more. With that being said, Tim obviously didn't share everything with them. While Bruce was to blame for some of it, Tim's secretive nature had not all been engrained on him by the Batman. Tim was just a private person.

And, hey, there is absolutely nothing wrong with that.

Privacy is a thing that needs to be respected and abided by. To do otherwise is mean, cruel, and twisted.

That being said…

Tim had a habit of taking it too far, at times.

For example, Tim had been so insistent on hiding his identity from them when they had all become a team, even after the rest of them were entirely open, that it had driven such a wedge between them that, when the pressure got hot, they'd fallen straight apart, in the middle of a literal war zone. Turning on Tim while on Apokolips had not been smart, but hey, no one ever said teens thought logically.

Tim had gotten better since then, clearly, but still.

Kon and Bart had been dating Tim for three years. They'd gotten engaged last year.

Three long, happy years since the both of them had come back from the dead and Tim had tossed himself at them sobbing, kissing the both of them and confessing his feelings.

They'd had their ups and downs.

They'd had fights and make ups and struggles and conquests. They had been together through thick and thin, and trusted each other implicitly. They had seen everything the others had to offer, from their best moments and their best selves, to their worst. Hell, if all went well, they were even going to get married, despite several legal loopholes they'd had to dodge around to do so.

With all that being said, there was one thing, one thing Tim still adamantly insisted on keeping secret from his two lovers.

Kon landed on the balcony of their home in Gotham.

Picking Gotham as their home had honestly been pretty easy.

Kon and Bart could be on the other side of the country in seconds. Tim could not and, frankly, while he did have issues with them, Tim loved his family and wanted to stay close to them.

Bart currently wasn't around. Apparently, he and Thad were currently having a family outing with Max, who had been recently brought back from the Speed Force. Tim and Kon had been weary at first of Thad's so called redemption, but he seemed to be doing good so far.

As such, it was just Tim and Kon right now, and Kon could hear the thudding echo of Tim's heartbeat coming from the study. Psh. Tim was probably working. Again.

He usually was.

"Tim!" Kon announced himself loudly, making his way through the house. "I brought you dinner! From that Chinese place you like! Hurry up or I'll eat all the potstickers and- is that a beer?"

Kon had finally made his way into the study and indeed, Tim had a beer in hand. The sight of Tim sitting in front of a number of different notebooks and laptops working on either a Wayne Enterprises project, or something directly for Bruce, was not uncommon. What was uncommon was the shinny bottle Tim currently had in hand.

The drink was halfway gone and he had caught Tim mid sip, although based on his expression, he really did not like the taste.

If Kon had to guess, this was Tim's first beer. Beer was an acquired taste and, clearly, it wasn't one Tim had managed to attain just yet.

Tim looked up at him, the disgust melting from his face as he eyed the box Kon had brought hungrily.

"Is that-," Tim began.

"Of course," Kon smirked, "I remember your favorites. What are you doing? Aren't you too young to be doing that?" Kon joked, pointing to the beer.

Tim blinked, looking at the bottle still had in his hand. With a look of clear disgust, Tim pushed it aside, taking care to make sure it was far away from the work materials he still had all over the table.

"What, this?" Tim motioned at the half empty bottle. "I turned 21 almost a year ago, Kon, and Jason hasn't stopped teasing me since - my food!" Tim cried out in genuine anguish, hands reached out uselessly as Kon dropped the food in surprise.

"You're 21?" Kon exclaimed.

Tim looked at him as if he were an idiot.

Then, slow realization, quickly followed by embarrassment, began to bleed into Tim's eyes as he hiccuped, looking away.

"And you're about to turn 22," Kon continued, eyes narrowed. One could practically see the cogs turning in his head.

"Kon, drop it," Tim said, not looking at him.

Kon raised his left hand, using his tactile telekinesis to levitate the food back up. A quick glance in the bag told him that the food hadn't been messed up too badly when he'd let it fall.

Kon looked back up, meeting Tim's gaze, the beginning of a smirk starting to play on his lips.

Tim eyed him suspiciously.

"So" Kon said, setting the food down on the table before leaning on it, grinning at Tim salaciously. "When's the special day?" Kon asked pleasantly.

Tim glared at him, one hand snapping out to grab the food, pulling it closer while the other pushed aside the notebooks to make space.

"Doesn't matter," Tim replied, voice low, "you and Bart don't have official birthdays, so why should I?"

Without missing a beat, Kon shamelessly abused his superspeed to achieve his goal of tossing himself into Tim's open lap. Tim made that cute little oomph sound he was prone of making whenever he was caught by surprise. Tim's hands instinctively rose, wrapping around Kon's waist as Kon settled himself in, his own hands reaching up to wrap loosely around Tim's neck as he curled into him.

"But, Timmmmmmmm," Kon whined, "We celebrate Bart days and Kon days and our anniversary and a bunch of other random holidays, why can we not celebrate Tim days?"

Tim huffed and glared at him.

"The pair of you like celebrating too much," Tim claimed.

Kon dramatically gasped, tossing his head back. "That is incorrect!"

Tim raised his eyebrows.

"You celebrate the day Match decided he wanted to be an independent person and opened a goddamn coffee shop instead of being a weapon for the Agenda, and Bart celebrates the day that Thad came back and decided he'd rather be loved than a mindless weapon for Bart's grandfather."

Kon raised his own eyebrows in response.

"One, those are totally valid. Two, we would also celebrate the day you finally started getting along with your brothers, if you let us."

The day Damian Wayne had come to Tim because he wanted help on a bloody video game should be a national holiday, as far as Kon was concerned. Clearly, this was a thing that could only have been brought about by a shift in the stars.

Tim outright hissed of the idea.

Then, ignoring the 200 pound Kryptonian splayed over his lap, Tim reached out for the take out, ignoring the half drank beer.

"Did you get-"

"The extra egg rolls? Of course," Kon said, curling up to Tim's body heat.

Tim had told him more than once that he believed Kryptonians were secretly cats. Considering Kon's habit of curling up in warm places, particularly under direct sunlight, there might be some credence to Tim's theory.

"Me and Bart just wanna celebrate your birthday, Tim." Kon spoke, voice low and soft. So soft, fact that if he hadn't been whispering into Tim's ear Tim might not have heard him.

Tim froze mid bite.

Then, swallowing, Tim frowned at his fiancé.

"We've known each other for years, Kon. Hell, I have a Wikipedia page, you and Bart could have found out when my birthday was years ago." Tim pointed out bluntly.

"True," Kon admitted, fingers pecking randomly at part of Tim's clothing. "But, we wanted you to tell us. Getting it from somewhere else after you declined to tell us yourself would have been just plain messed up, even if it is public records."

For several moments, Tim did not respond.

Later, when questioned, Tim would blame the alcohol for dulling his senses. True, he hadn't drunk much at all, but it was his first time drinking, ever.

Surprising for any teenager, yes, but that was Tim, sticking close to the rules. And, with the alcohol coursing through his system, Tim was not exactly thinking, straight.

(Honestly, though, was he ever?)

"It's next sunday and I am so going to toss myself into meetings the entire day and if worst comes to worst, I can always go patrolling, no better day to beat up criminals than a day I regret ever happened, you know?" Tim prattled on.

Kon's arms tightened around Tim sharply at the self depreciating words.

Tim froze, then glanced at the beer suspiciously, eyes narrowed into slits. "I think ... Jason may have spiked my drink with something, that bastard."

Tim's tone made Kon suspect this might be the case considering Tim finished it with a goddamn giggle.

Tim sounded more bemused than angry, which, in turn, made Kon feel a bit guilty for getting Tim's birthday out of him while he was... mentally compromised.

Still...

"Tim," Kon spoke into the crook of Tim's neck. "You're not working on your birthday."

Tim glared at him again.

"I am so working," Tim insisted. "It's just like every other day.

"It's a Tim day," Kon countered. "For us to pamper and love you and care for you and make you feel extra special because its exactly what you fucking deserve."

Tim gave a dramatic sigh, leaving back in the chair while shooting Kon a look of mock offense. Yeah, Kon decided. Tim was definitely drunk, to some extent.

"You mean, I won't get pampered any other day?" Tim asked, lip quivering. Kon could practically hear the laughter Tim was resisting letting out.

Kon poked Tim in the nose and Tim released his captive, another giggle escaping his lips.

"Either you're a lightweight," Kon said, "Or Jay really did spike that drink of yours."

Then, Kon began to nuzzle at Tim's neck again. Tim sighed, leaning back and relaxed, hand reaching up to run fingers through Kon's hair, food and work forgotten.

"We cherish you every day, Tim. Celebrating the day you were born is part of that."

Tim hummed, Then, with his free hand he began to eat again.

Clearly, he wasn't going to respond.

Kon leaned back a bit himself, snagging the beer and eyeing it curiously. Hm. Eh. What the hell, might as well. Being half human meant Kon could, in fact, get drunk.

He had, in fact, gotten completely shit faced before, several times in fact. Bart had been so jealous. For the record, so had Clark.

Kon chugged the beer down in a single gulp and blinked.

Alright.

Question solved.

Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne was definitely a fucking lightweight.

* * *

"You got a drunk Tim to tell you his birthday?!" Bart cried out in surprise.

"I wouldn't say drunk," Kon defended, but even he did not sound entirely sure. "More like buzzed. Definitely buzzed. He had half a beer. Also, I think he's a lightweight because I had the rest of it and it didn't taste spiked, and, believe me, I can tell," Kon asserted then tilted his head. "Hm. Maybe it's because Tim doesn't have a spleen?"

Bart raised a single finger before stopping, pondering the words.

"Okay, Fair point. But, still, you got it out of him while he was drunk! Ish!"

"I know!" Kon cried out in shame. "But, you should have heard him, Bart! He... He said he regretted it." Kon revealed.

Now, that made Bart pause entirely.

"Regret? What do you mean, regret?"

"Exactly what I said," Kon answered, "Tim said it's a day he regrets and would rather forget," Kon crossed his frown forming on his face "I'm worried."

No kidding. So was Bart.

Bart huffed crossing his own arms. "Well, I guess we gotta make it special for him, then."

Kon grinned.

* * *

Tim's master plan of avoiding literally everyone was ruined when he walked into work, only to see Damian, of all people, sitting behind his desk, busy doing paperwork.

Tim narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms.

"Drake," Damian greeted, not bothering to look up.

"Demon brat," Tim replied, never mind the fact that Damian was now taller than him by at least a foot. Damian Wayne had shot up like a goddamn weed in the last couple of years. "You're in my chair," Tim pointed out the obvious.

"Oh, this?" Damian motioned around him. "I decided that, as my Father's heir, I just had to learn more about the company," Damian smiled pleasantly while Tim twitched slightly. "After all, it would not be fair to entrust you alone with Wayne Enterprise on top of Vigilante duties when there are so many of us to help lighten the workload."

Hold a second.

Record scratch.

What?

"So," Damian continued, ignoring Tim's inner turmoil. "I, Grayson, Thomas, and Tood will be filling in for at least a week so we can get a handle of things. Afterwards, we can set up a more permanent rotation, I suppose."

"You guys want to put Jason in charge of Wayne Enterprises for a day?" Tim exclaimed, alarmed.

Damian paused, pen freezing mid stroke above a document.

"Perhaps not Todd," Damion conceded. "He definitely has the brains, but he would likely cause chaos for the sole purpose of amusing himself." Damian admitted, then tilted his head slightly, "On that note, perhaps not Grayson either."

"I'm sure Dick would be fine," Tim defended.

"Grayson gave me your post after I repeatedly tried to… Take it by force. His judgement cannot be trusted," Damian pointed out.

Tim honest to god did not know how to respond to such a loaded sentence. Oh, sure, it was true, but he didn't expect Damian, of all people, to say it outloud so casually and blatantly.

"Now," Damian continued, standing to full height, ignoring the emotions playing over Tim's face. "Kindly vacate the premises. I know just the thing!" Damian smiled.

Tim was instantly on guard. Damian Wayne and smiles were usually followed by unbridled chaos. There was a reason Tim had asked Alfred point blank if he was serious that the son of satan was his brother when they'd confirmed Damian's genetics.

Damian pulled a small remote from his pocket, which oddly enough, had only a singular button on it, with a lightning bolt imprinted on it.

Tim slid a foot back, getting ready for a fight just in case when Damian pressed down on the button.

Then...

"Tim!" Tim heard a familiar voice.

Tim's body moved, twisting out of the way. Unfortunately, even Red Robin was not fast enough to avoid a Speedster.

Bart latched onto Tim, lifting him off the ground.

"Timmm! You aren't supposed to work today! I know you saw the note me and Kon left you!"

"The pair of you left sticky notes all over my car" Tim hissed in rage. It had taken him forever to get them all off.

"Allen," Damian interrupted. "Please escort my brother off the premises. He is not to be permitted anywhere near this place for at least a week."

"Sir, yes sir!" Bart saluted.

Tim shot his fiance a look of utter betrayal.

"Et tu, Bartholomew?"

"Et mi," Bart nodded solemnly before zooming off with Tim in tow.

* * *

Tim pouted at Bart the entire way home, which, considering they'd decided to take the scenic route, was all of ten seconds.

It would have been shorter, but Bart could only run at a somewhat lessened pace, unless he wanted Tim's atoms to destabilize into nothing.

The pair of them arrived, the air splitting around them in wild cackles.

"Kon," Bart announced loudly. "Babe, sugar muffin, stud banns, our personal Himbo manhuman of steel, we're HOME!"

"Oh, honey bun biscuit," Kon's voice called from down the hall, "My joy, my life, my reeses pieces angel, I am over here! Did you bring the birthday boy, my love!"

Tim couldn't help but laugh even if a part of him was still annoyed by the whole thing.

Truth be told...

Tim was partially in shock right now.

Never, in his wildest dreams, would he have imagined Damian, of all people, standing up for him like that. That was a thing that did just not happen.

Ever.

Except, somehow, inexplicably, _it had_. Somehow, Tim's two idiot fiancees, in the literal week since Tim had informed Kon of his birthday, had managed to convince Damian Wayne, of all people, to be nice to him.

...

That was a bit mean, Tim supposed. Damian was indeed capable of kindness. It was just. You know. Usually directed at animals and animals only. And, on occasion, towards Kon's little brother.

"Brought him I have!" Bart announced, bringing Tim back to the present. "As I said I would! Stubborn was he, for he escaped here to run off to... Work." Bart hissed out the word with clear contempt on his face.

Tim rolled his eyes.

"What," Tim commented, eyebrows raised. "I don't get a sweet quirky nickname too?" Tim batted his eyelashes innocently.

"My angel, my light!" Bart cried dramatically, falling to one knee, gripping one of Tim's hands in his own as he laid a kiss on the back of it, golden eyes looking up at him full of love and affection and devotion.

Sometimes, Tim wondered how he managed to get so damn lucky, having both Kon and Bart as his partners in life.

"The love of my life, the incarnation of my devotion, my scrumptious Scooby Snack," Bart said.

Tim rolled his eyes, a laugh spilling from his lips. Bart was a dork. His fucking dork.

There was a sharp gust of wind and, suddenly Tim found his other hand held by Kon, who knelt at his other side opposite Bart.

"Tim," Kon began, "my cream filled donut, my love, my life, my reason for being. My double Sundae with extra nuts," Kon kissed the back of Tim's hand, much like Bart had.

"We love you and cherish you and value you and today is a special, special day, because it's the day that gave us you!" the pair of them chanted in sync.

Tim blinked, looking between the two of them suspiciously. Kon and Bart both blinked up at Tim in complete and utter innocence

"How long did the pair of you have to practice that?" Tim asked, not missing a thing.

Instantly, he was besieged by complaints.

"And Bart kept saying it too fast?

"Kon wanted to say it while impersonating a snail."

"You wanted to say it faster than a non meta would be able to hear!"

"Hey! I resent that! Cass could hear me just fine!"

"Tim's sister does not count! I'm still not convinced she isn't a meta, that woman can rip through my tactile teleterinises like it's taffy!"

"No one, not a soul. Not even god himself. You, every five seconds: I hath tactile telekinesis!"

"You're just jealous of my super Kryptonian swagga."

"You've already used that one before."

"You're point?"

"You... Agh!"

Tim watched, bemused, as the pair of them began to bicker back and forth. They were complete and utter idiots, Tim realized, and they were his idiots. Tim really wouldn't have had it any other way.

God, Tim was such a sap and he loved these two morons so damn much, to the Moon and back. To the stars and beyond, because they were his everything. His heart, his soul, his love.

Suddenly, Tim found himself engulfed in two pairs of strong arms. Tim blinked in surprise, caught off guard. That in itself was not something that often happened, so it really did say a lot about his current mental state.

"Tim!" Bart cried.

"Timmy!" Kon shouted.

"We're sorry that we're fighting on your special, special day!" they both said in unison, then blinked at each other in surprise. Clearly, that one had not been coordinated like the first one.

Tim couldn't help it. He laughed. Or, more accurately, hiccuped. It took Tim a moment to realize that he had been crying. Oh, That made sense. No wonder his two morons were getting concerned.

"I'm fine, guys," Tim said earnestly, They looked at him in skepticism. "I promise," Tim assured, looking back and forth between the two of them before relaxing into their arms, content. "I'm just happy, you know? I love the both of you so fucking much."

Bart outright cooed at Tim, giving him a light kiss on the mouth. At Tim's back, Kon laughed, nose hurried into the back of Tim's head, chest rumbling with his amusement.

Then, the two of them pulled back

"Alright birthday boy," Kon said, "time to celebrate."

Tim smiled back at him.

He was glad he had decided to pretend the tiny amount of alcohol held drank had actually gotten him drunk enough to confess his birthday.

Alright, so Tim admittedly hadn't decided to tell Kon until after he was already buzzed, but details.

* * *

What followed was hands down one of the funnest days of Tim's life.

He began the day curling up with the pair of them, cuddled up in a small mountain of blankets and cushions, watching a few of Tim's favorite movies. You would think an actual Superhero would not enjoy Superhero movies, but you would be wrong, because Tim was downright addicted to them.

It was the fanboy heart, really.

Kon and Bart refused to let him move for much of anything, really, which had inadvertently evolved into a game where the pair of them kept trying to toss grapes into Tim's mouth.

Kon was clearly cheating.

Bart did not have said cheating powers and kept hitting Tim's nose.

"Ha!" Kon gloated, sticking out his tongue out at Bart.

"Cheater," Bart responded stubbornly.

Several grapes floated around Kon's head, like a miniature solar system, "I have no idea what you mean," Kon said innocently, popping a few into his mouth and sending a few more into both Tim's and Bart's.

* * *

"You both put a bouncing castle in our house?" Tim said incredulously.

"Yeah!" Kon said, pride clear in his voice, cracking his knuckles. "It took a bit of work, but I managed it."

Kon looked smug,

So smug, in fact, that Tim felt a bit bad about what he said next, but someone did have to say it.

"You do know it would have fit better outside than in here, right?" Tim pointed out.

Kon blinked, clearly not having considered it.

They had shoved the bouncy castle into the ballroom, Which, admittedly, was huge, Tim had more than enough money to spare, Wayne Enterprises asides Tim was loaded on the Drake side as well.

"Who cares, let's go jump! Cow-a-bunga!" Bart shouted, zooming past them and shooting inside. Tim snorted, Kon grinned at him, a mischievous glint lighting in the muscular Kryptonian's eyes.

Realization hit Tim like a freight train. "Don't you da- " Tim began. Unfortunately, once Conner Kon-El Kent got a thought in his head, there was little stopping him.

With a shout, Tim found himself lifted, before unceremoniously finding himself flung into the bouncy castle.

Tim blinked, taking in his new surroundings. A few feet away from him, Bart was giggling maniacally, swimming through a sea of bouncy balls.

Kon tossed himself in afterwards, landing beside Tim on his back and with a smile splayed over his face.

"Well? what do you think?" Kon asked.

"A ball pit? "Tim countered, eyes narrowed a bit, Kon blinked at him in confusion for several seconds before a small 'eep' escaped his lips, Kon turned rapidly red, but continued to grin smugly all the same.

Tim did what was reasonable and tackled him with a laugh.

Soon, Bart had joined in, and the three of them laughed, frolicking and playing to their heart's content.

* * *

Afterwards, Tim discovered why, exactly, the bouncing castle had been placed inside instead of outside.

"You guys cooked all of this?" Tim blinked in surprise, taking in all the food.

His fiancées had, apparently, set up a giant rather elaborate picnic outside. How this had yet to be besieged by ants was a mystery, but Tim suspected it might have something to do with Bart rapidly dashing outside before Kon had let him out.

"Hey! I can cook." Bart claimed, shooting Tim a wide eyed look, biting his lip in that adorable way that usually ended with Tim and Kon giving Bart whatever he wanted.

Bart then was an adorable creature and he knew it, and he typically used his great powers of adorable cuteness for evil and mischievousness.

"Bart and I can both cook," Kon drew Tim's attention away from the young speedster, poking a single finger on Tim's chest, a smile splayed out on his lip's. "You're the one that's a nightmare in the kitchen."

Tim pouted.

"Don't give me that look," Kon told him, "you know it's true."

"Duh," Tim admitted. Only Jason was permitted in the kitchen back at Wayne Manor. Well him and, on occasion, Damian. "But, did you have to say it like that?"

Kon responded by pecking Tim on the nose, before leading him towards the literal banquet they had prepared.

Tim knew for a fact that he, personally, would never be able to finish all of this food. Kon and Bart, however, were practically black holes when it came to eating, so Tim doubted any of it would actually go to waste.

* * *

Later on that night, Tim sighed, lazed and content and very thoroughly fucked out. Completely letting go of control and letting Bart and Kon just take care of them was not something that was easy for Tim to do. And, indeed, if it wasn't for the years of implicit trust between them, it wouldn't be a thing that Tim could do at all.

Tim realized they were probably going to have to toss the sheets. No cleaning would ever make them right again, not after what had just transpired atop them.

Currently, Tim was cocooned in Kon's arms, head rested comfortably on a nice soft Kryptonian titty, Kon himself was snoring lightly. On Kon's other side laid Bart, head rested similarly on Kon's other breast, golden eyes open and staring directly at Tim.

Tim was content and utterly blessed out. He felt more relaxed than he had in years, if he was being honest. As much as Tim did not want to admit it out loud, he had so needed this, badly.

Bart and Kon had worked him over repeatedly, for hours on end. Hell, they'd gone through an entire bottle of lube. It was a wonder that they hadn't broken him, if Tim was being honest. Still, Tim was not complaining, not at all.

Tim was sure he was going to be feeling it for at least a week. He felt good and sated, worn out and boneless. Tim didn't think he could move, even if he wanted to.

"So," Bart spoke, hand rising up to run fingers through Tim's hair, "Do you wanna tell me why you were dreading your birthday?" Bart asked, voice soft and accepting.

Tim let out a sigh. He had known this particular question had been inevitable, from the moment he had let it slip to Kon. A part of him was grateful that Bart had waited unit after fucking Tim's brains out to ask that.

Right now, in his current hyper relaxed state, Tim didn't think any question, really, could bother him. Even this one. He'd been wrong. Closing his eyes for a moment, Tim let the day's events flush through his mind.

Bart and Kon had made the entire day about him. One long, happy celebration. They'd made him feel loved and cared for and valued. They hadn't let him work, even for a moment. They'd been utter dorks, had made Tim laugh, had made him let go of his worries.

They'd given him strength, Tim realized. Given him love.

Tim opened his eyes, looking straight at Bart. He found the other staring back at him, just as intensely, patiently awaiting a response.

It also did not escape Tim's notice that Kon's breathing had almost instantaneously evened out.

Unperturbed, Tim began.

If there were any two in the world that Tim Drake trusted with all his heart to open himself up and leave himself bare for them to see in all his entirety, it was Conner Kent and Bart Allen.

* * *

Tim talked. For a good half hour, he talked and talked and only the knowledge that ripping his way through time and space to punch Jack Drake in the face would likely cause a paradox or some other random unforeseen consequence stopped Bart from doing so.

Still, Bart was tempted. Very tempted.

He was also tempted to punch Batman, but he might not survive said encounter, so it was best not to think about that particular scenario too hardly,

Tim had talked and talked and talked and talked. Then, he had cried, and had talked a bit more. The whole thing had ended with Kon shifting over, placing Tim between them as they comforted their fearless leader. At the very least, Bart was happy Tim had eventually fallen asleep with a smile splayed over his face, never mind the tear tracks.

"I spent most of my birthdays growing up alone" Tim had told them, "Actually, scratch that. I spent most of my childhood alone," Tim had amended.

"How else would I have had enough free time to travel all the way up to New York City and spend enough time there to track down Dick Grayson's apartment, and time it right to get him alone and me not. You know. Attacked on sight by defensive Titans protecting their leader?"

"You know, when I got adopted... I thought things might be a bit different."

"Bruce loves me, but he's a bit... Careless, I guess? He's a genius tactician, but people and social interaction? Even the world's Greatest Detective doesn't really get that."

"I just didn't want to complain, I guess? I mean, It's just... It's not that bad. It could be worse. It could be way worse. I mean, look at Jason. His own fucking mom sold him out to the Joker. That was how he died. That's how Joker got to him."

"Dick watched his parents died, and got raised by an even more socially incompetent Bruce than the one I got, and that's really saying something."

"I was never close to my dad, but I wanted to be. It's just... I. Don't think he ever really wanted me. I'd disappear for months and he wouldn't even realize it. When he did want to bond with me, it wasn't about me. It was about one upping Bruce Wayne. It was about beating the great Batman at something. It was never, even for a moment, about me."

"You know, I never told him I liked guys. I knew he'd… I knew he'd never accept it. He'd never accept anything less than perfect. The hate rant he gave when gay marriage got legalized still gives me the chills whenever I think about it too much..."

"Everyone had it worse, though, so I didn't feel like I had the right to complain. I mean. Have you met Cissie's mom? Or, hell, even you, Kon, I. I know how you felt about how Clark rejected you. And I don't even want to get started on Lex Luthor, that man is a mixed bag of a mess on main."

Tim let it all out. He kept talking and talking into his voice started going hoarse. And, then, finally Tim had just fallen asleep, eyes shattering shut, rest finally taking him.

Bart exchanged a look with Kon, who was trailing fingers through Tim's hair.

"I knew he was holding things in about Jack," Kon admitted, "but I never imagined it had been that bad."

Bart's eyes lit with a burning rage.

"If he was still alive... I'd punch him in the face. Publicly, In front of the whole world. I would want everyone to know that Jack Drake was such a shitty person that even the kind a bubbly Impulse wanted to deck him in the face."

Kon clutched to Tim a bit harder before giving a single nod.

Bart fell silent, curling up against Tim's body heat, letting go of his anger and deciding to just let himself be content with his two favorite people in the world.

* * *

Dick Grayson was very fucking glad that he had been the one sent over to see why Bart and Kon hadn't brought Tim over yet to the Manor.

Dick wasn't entirely sure, but he thought Bruce might just forgo his usual 'no kill' rule if he had walked into Tim's house, only to hear noises that no brother should ever have to hear their siblings make.

On the one hand, Tim was clearly being satisfied.

On the other, Dick's ears had been scarred and next time he was sending Jason, except Jason would have probably interrupted them with gunshots so maybe, Dick considered, they would send Duke next time.

Sacrifices had to be made, for the greater good, Dick decided.

Either way, Timmy was fine, and that alone was good enough for him.

* * *

Tim stared at the security camera recording.

The image, sadly, did not change.

"Dick heard us? Huh, You're loud there, Tim. I think that was the moment where I did that thing with my-." Kon was saying.

"Shut up!" Tim cried out, face crimson as he smashed a palm over Kon's smirking lips.

Tim wasn't even going to bother trying to stop Bart, who was currently rolling on the floor laughing.

Oh god.

Yesterday had been the best birthday of Tim's life, but at what cost?

Kon snorted as the video continued on, Dick's face going through a miracle of emotions before he turned tail and ran.

Eventually... Once the initial embarrassment wore off somewhat, Tim leaned back and joined in. Because, yeah, he was never gonna live this down, but his brother's expression was down right hilarious.

Ah. Yesterday had been a good day. Tim wouldn't trade it for the world.

Happy birthday to Tim.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://unknownunseenunheard.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I also made a [TimKonBart Discord](https://discord.gg/banUTj5) and a [Core Four Discord](https://discord.gg/zd4kdj2)


End file.
